


Yukari x Mitsuru - Mutual Shame Part II

by Lemonfiti



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comic, Cute, F/F, Gay, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lesbian, Love, Manga & Anime, Panty Kink, Webtoon, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonfiti/pseuds/Lemonfiti
Summary: PART 1: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564351DA page: https://www.deviantart.com/lemonfiti/art/Yukari-x-Mitsuru-Mutual-Shame-Part-II-851020319
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Kudos: 5





	Yukari x Mitsuru - Mutual Shame Part II




End file.
